Hearing loss can be corrected using a number of approaches, including surgically placing a cochlear implant which includes a cochlear lead having an electrode array which is placed into the cochlea of the patient. The electrode array presents electrical stimulation directly to auditory nerve fibers in the cochlea. This leads to the perception of sound in the brain and provides at least partial restoration of hearing function. To minimize damage sensitive tissues within the patient's cochlea, it can be desirable for the electrode array to be accurately placed within the cochlea using a minimum amount of insertion force. After surgery, it is desirable that the electrode array remains in place within the cochlea. A variety of forces can tend to cause motion of the cochlear lead, including growth of the patient's head, participation in recreational activities, accidents, etc. If the electrode array shifts its position within the cochlea, the patient's sense of hearing can be compromised.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.